La hora del inicio, esta atrasada para los flojos
by hansg543.t442
Summary: Hans Gaedke se ha despertado, en un lugar peligroso. Hans, invocará al Chapulín Colorado, para que lo ayude escapar y evitar a una peligrosa familia. Se recomienda escuchar este tema mientras leas la historia: /rTDzPfVUoI4


Más ágil que una tortuga, más fuerte que un ratón, más noble que una lechuga, su escudo es un corazón. Es el Chapulín Colorado

Protagonizado por:

El Chapulín Colorado

Hans Gaedke

Jack Baker

Marguerite Baker

Zoey Baker

Y un holomorfo.

En esta ocasión, le presentamos un episodio titulado: La hora de inicio, está bastante atrasada para los flojos.

* * *

Hans Gaedke, habría los ojos lentamente, mientras se estaba despertando. Su vista cada vez se aclaraba y pudo ver que suelo es de madera, pero en no buenas condiciones, como si nadie lo ha limpiado, es mas; está devastado.

Hans, alzó la miraba y vio que el cuarto estaba también desgastada. Las paredes estaban feos y el papel tapiz se estaba cayendo de viejo. Los sillones estaban sucios y se le salía el relleno por los oyos. Las fotos daban un tono siniestro a la habitación. No había tanta luz en el cuarto, excepto la luz de una linterna que tenía por casualidad, que lo ayudaba bastante para poder ver en la oscuridad del cuarto. También se pudo ver que su lado izquierdo estaba una televisión vieja. y encima de la tele, estaba una videocasetera, uno bastante viejo.

Hans se quedó viendo la habitación por unos instantes, hasta que vio un pedazo de papel en la mesa. Se podía ver que ver que algo estaba escrito en ese papel, entonces él agarro la nota y lo leyó

 _Voy a estrellarlos contra las piedras_

Con eso. Hans, ya se hacía la idea que en este lugar misterioso que se había despertado, no le esperaba algo bueno y que él debería salir lo más rápido posible si que seguir con vida.

Para eso, tendría que necesitar ayuda para salir de aquí, pero él estaba completamente solo en ese siniestro lugar. Hans, sabe que había alguien que le podrá ayudarlo.

"Oh y ahora ¿Quién podrá defenderme?"

"¡Oy!" Gritó el Chapulín Colorado, la palabra al revés, cuando estaba saliendo de la chimenea de cabeza.

"¡El Chapulín Colora-" Antes de completar lo que iba a decir, notó que el Chapulín, dijo. "¿Oy en vez de Yo?" Se preguntó a si mismo, pero no tardó en adivinar en porque. "Ay, Es que tú estás al revés"

"Astucia mi con contaban no"

"Que bueno que llegaste Chapulín Colorado, ¿Sabes en qué lugar estamos exactamente?" Dijo Hans y el Chapulín le quedo viendo lo sospechosamente.

"¿No me digas que solo me invocaste para decirte en que lugar estás" Preguntó Él.

"No, Chapulín. Lo que pasa es que me desperté en esta habitación, sin ningún conocimiento de que había llegado aquí" Explicó él.

El Chapulín, no se sentía seguro de lo que diga es seguro. Así que siguió preguntando a Hans, para dar pistas de porque él está aquí.

"Dices qué te despertaste en este lugar, misteriosamente"

"Para que te dijo que no si sí, Chapulín" Afirmó Hans.

"¿Recuerdas qué hiciste la última vez antes de despertarte"

"Lo único que recuerdo es en visitar Estados Unidos para visitar a una amiga que vive ahí, por cierto de que es es muy buena artista y también buena amiga" Termino de explicar la razón de ir a los Estados Unidos. "Cuando llegue al país, me encontré con ella en el aeropuerto y nos fuimos a comer y tomar-"

"¡Ya veo porque no recuerdas estar aquí!" Interrumpió el Chapulín.

Hans, pareció no entenderle a lo que se refería el Chapulín, sobre ese comentario.

"¿A que te refieres con es-" Antes de completar la pregunta. Se dio cuenta de que Chapulín, sospechaba de que Hans, estaba aquí por borracho. Cuando Hans, mencionó la palabra tomar. "¡Estas equivocado!" Exclamó rápidamente. "Nosotros, solo tomamos refresco, no alcohol. Es más, si me hueles, olerías a menta"

"Uyyy, eso explica porque no hueles a alcohol" dijo el Chapulín, insinuando que con mentas, se ocultaría el olor.

"Chapulín, tengo 17 años, en este país no me dejarían tomar. Y de por sí soy persona responsable. Además, yo ya tuve un problema con el alcohol y termine en el hospital" Explicó Hans y el Chapulín, le termino creyendo a Hans.

"Mencionaste que tú tuviste un problema con el alcohol. ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó el y Hans empezó a explicar.

"Cuando yo tenía 5 años. Bueno... para ese tiempo yo era muy travieso... Yo agarré una botella que estaba por casualidad y... lo tome-. y por cierto que yo estaba medicado... Y cuando me encontraron, ya estaba muy mal y me llevaron al hospital" Terminó de contar su historia.

"Lo sospeche desde un principio. Sígueme contando" Dijo el Chapulín y Hans siguió contando.

"Como estaba contando. Después de comer y hablar con mi amiga, un tipo extraño me invitó a jugar el Póker"

"¿Un tipo raro?"

"Sí Chapulín, un tipo con una expresión muy rara en su cara, Además, se vestía con una sudadera azul" Describió él tipo lo más que pudo y siguió contando. "Como decía, Ese tipo y yo, jugamos al Póker. Al principio no me sentía seguro de jugarlo, ya que no me gusta tanto los juegos de apuestas y otros juegos así. Pero, 10 minutos después, gane el juego. Cuando ya me iba, de repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza y cuando recupere el conocimiento, ya estaba aquí" Terminó Hans y el Chapulín se sorprendió con eso.

"¡Chanfle" Exclamó él.

"Sí, Chapulín. Y estoy seguro de que me pego por ser mal perdedor" Dijo Hans.

"¿Por qué tan seguro de eso!" Preguntó el Chapulín.

"Bueno, él no lo tomo con calma y estoy seguro que no me atrapó haciendo trampa"

Él Chapulín Colorado, se le quedo viendo a Hans, por lo último que dijo.

"¡Ay!, con que tú hiciste trampa" Con eso, Hans se preocupó.

"Admito que yo hice trampa y me siento mal por eso. Pero estoy seguro de que no se dio cuenta, es más. Tengo una carta de bajo de mi manga de mi sudadera" dice Hans y saca una carta de su manga, y se la enseña al Chapulín Colorado.

"Lo sospeche desde un principio" Dijo el Chapulín y Hans guardo la carta en su bolsillo del pantalón. "Y supongo que me invocaste para que te ayude"

"Exactamente. Al principio yo creía que podía salir sin problema, pero hasta que vi el pedazo de papel" Explicó Hans.

"¿Qué papel?" Preguntó el Chapulín.

"Este papel que dice 'Voy a estrellarlos contras las piedras'" Lee la frase mientras le ensañaba lo escrito al Chapulín.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó el Chapulín Colorado.

"Si. Y que tengo el presentimiento de que este tipo puede estar cerca"

"Calma, calma. Que no pande el cunico. Yo te ayudaré que salgas de este lugar con vida. Síganme los buenos" Dijo el Chapulín y los dos se dirigieron al salir el cuarto.

El Chapulín Colorado y Hans Gaedke, salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al pasillo. Por el lado derecho, vieron que había una puerta. Pero esa puerta tenía un tipo de hongo y verde.

"Por ahí no vamos a ir" Declaró el Chapulín y Hans, asentó con la cabeza.

Los dos se dirigieron el por lado izquierda del pasillo. Se veía que también había dos caminos para elegir, uno hacia las escaleras y otro trayecto que apuntaba a la cocina. Por razones lógicas, se dirigieron a la cocina.

La cocina era un asco, los platos sucios, el olor de la comida podrida que viene de la nevera y también había comida podrida en la mesa.

"En este lugar debe haber algún tipo limpieza" dijo el Chapulín, mientras miraba la cocina.

"Eso mismo dijo yo" Afirmó Hans. "Pero, tenemos concéntranos en salir de aquí"

"Es exactamente lo que iba a decir. Síganme los buenos" dijo el Chapulín y siguieron avanzando en la cocina.

Los dos se fueron adelante y salieron de la cocina. Se encontraron con armario, pero ese armario estaba cerrado con cadenas. De simple vista se veía que no se podía quitar las cadenas. Como no querían perder más tiempo, lo dejaron y siguieron con su camino. Entonces se fueron al lado izquierdo, donde conectaba un pasillo que estaba oscuro. Hans, estaba adelante, ya que él tenía la linterna en su mano derecha. Se encontraron con una puerta cerrada, abrieron la puerta sin ningún problema y se encontraron con bolsas de basura, tiradas por algunas partes. Pero lo importante que vieron fue que más adelante, había una puerta y lo más probable que esta da la salida de esta casa.

"¡Mira, la salida!" Gritó Hans.

"Que bien, nos vamos de aquí. ¡Síganme los buenos" Afirmó el Chapulín y los dos se dirigieron a la puerta.

El Chapulín Colorado, intentó abrir la puerta. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

"¡Me lleva el chanfle! ¡Está cerrada!" Exclamó el Chapulín.

"Demasiado fácil para ser verdad"

"¡Calma! ¡calma! ¡Que no pande el cunico! La llave puede estar por alguna parte de esta casa"

Antes que nada. Hans, notó un objeto en el suelo, una corta cadenas para ser exactos.

Hans, agarró la corta cadenas y un objeto se cayó en la cabeza del Chapulín y causando la preocupación de Hans.

"¡¿Chapulín?! ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Ugh... ¿Qué me golpeó?" Preguntó el Chapulín, mientras estaba se estaba recuperando del golpe.

"No sé exactamente, solo agarre esto y luego ese muñeco de bebé extraño, se te cayó encima" Explicó Hans, mientras señalaba al objeto.

El Chapulín, vio el objeto con una mirada desagradable.

"Vaya manera de tratar un muñeco, decía el Chapulín y Hans, decidió hablar sobre el corta cadenas con sospecha.

"Oye Chapulín, ¿no sería bueno utilizar el corta cadenas para corta esa cadena que vimos anteriormente y ver si adentro está la llave de puerta?"

"Por supuesto. Síganme los buenos" Dijo el Chapulín y se dirigieron hacia el armario con la cadena.

Los dos habían llegado al armario y se veía que nada había cambiado. El Chapulín, hizo una seña con las manos, para que Hans, le pasara la corta cadenas.

"¿Eh?" Hans, no entiende lo que él pide

"La corta cadenas" dijo él Chapulín, finalmente para que Hans, le pasara la corta cadenas.

"Ah" Entendió Hans y pasó la corta cadenas.

El Chapulín, agarro la corta cadenas con cuidado para que no se le caiga y se dirigió a corta la cadena. Una vez hecho, dejó la corta caderas en el suelo y abrió el armario. Se veía que adentro solo había un objeto, un video VHS. Los dos vieron al video VHS con confusión e inquietud.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién encierra un video VHS en un armario con cadenas?" Preguntó Hans mientras lo veía.

"Hay gente que hace cosas para no perderlas" Respondió el Chapulín.

"Buen punto" Afirmó Hans, pero siguió preguntándose por el video.

Hans, recordó que había una video casetera en la habitación anterior que se había despertado previamente. Tal vez si se reproducirá el video, tal vez habría una pista. Solo era un presentimiento que él tenía.

"No sé porque, pero deberíamos ir hacia el anterior habitación" pidió Hans y El Chapulín, no parecía convencido con la idea.

"¿Para?"

"Para ver si hay algo en el video"

"¿Y tú crees que es cierto?"

"Sí. Es más, voy a averiguarlo ahorita mismo" dijo Hans y se fue a la habitación rápidamente.

"¡Espera! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Gritó a Hans, para que no se vaya.

Pero, fue demasiado y se había ido hacia el cuarto y con el video VHS. El Chapulín Colorado, estaba ahora completamente solo. Él héroe fue a la cocina para registrar para ver si estaba la llave que buscaban. El Chapulín, se fijó en la cacerola que estaba la mesa, abrió la y vio que la cacerola estaba llena de comida podrida. Pero de repente, se le subió una cucaracha a su mano. Tiro la tapa al ver eso y trató de quitárselo lo más rápido posible, pero la cucaracha había llegado a su cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que hacer lo posible para quitarlo de encima. Terminando en varias partes de la cocina para sacarlo, pero lo dejó de hacerlo cuando oyó un ruido de arriba. El Chapulín examinó el ruido, como si algo se cayera. Cuando dejó de prestar atención al ruido, notó que la cucaracha se había ido de su cuerpo.

"¡No contaban con mi astucia!" Dijo el Chapulín, sin importar que aquí no hubiera alguien más para oírlo.

El Chapulín Colorado, había decidido ir donde estaba Hans. Se fue de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto donde él joven se encontraba. Entró la habitación y él chico no se encontraba a simples vista. El Chapulín, camino donde estaba la tele y vio que el Video VHS ya estaba en la casetera, y parecía que el video ya se acabo de reproducirse. Al ver que él no estaba aquí, se dirigió salir del cuarto para ir a buscarlo por alguna parte.

De repente. Se veía un hombre caminando por el pasillo, pero daba un mala impresión, alguien tenebroso y peligroso. El Chapulín, retrocedió sin perder la vista a la entrada por el terror de que ese hombre aparezca y lo mate. Se termino con la espalda a la pared. Abajo se veía que se habría, una entrada secreta. Ahí salía un brazo misterioso que estaba registrando el cuarto con el tacto, lo más que podía alcanzar. Termino tocando el pie del Chapulín Colorado. La expresión del Chapulín, cambió drásticamente a una de aterrorizado y moviendo la boca, como si rezara. Pero la mano siguió examinando hasta llegar a la pantorrilla y causando más terror al Chapulín. La mano dejo de examinar y volvió por donde había entrado. La puerta se abro con completo y una persona estaba saliendo, nada menos que Hans Gaedke. El Chapulín Colorado, sin darse cuenta de quien sale es Hans, Agarro su Chipote Chillón y lo golpea en la cabeza y noqueando lo unos segundos después.

"¡No contaban con mi-! ¡Chanfle!" Exclamó rápidamente el Chapulín, tras percatarse a quien le había golpeado.

Él héroe miraba a Hans, con preocupación y angustia por pegarlo.

* * *

Hans, se estaba recuperando el conocimiento tras golpe que había recibido por parte de Chapulín Colorado.

"¿Qué me pasó?" Pregunta Hans, mientras tenía la mano en la cabeza.

El Chapulín, preocupadamente pensó en una mentira para decirla a él, ya que no tenía el valor para decir que realmente pasó.

"E- es que- ¡Un tipo raro con con camisa verde te había noqueado" Respondió tras recordar a ese sujeto que había visto anteriormente.

Hans, se vio sorprendido tras haber escuchado al sujeto que había mencionado el Chapulín Colorado.

"¿Ese tipo está aquí?" Hans, Preguntó y el Chapulín parecía también se sorprendido.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"No más de de vista" Respondió Hans, y el Chapulín, no parecía convencido con la respuesta.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó el Chapulín y Hans, empezó a explicar.

"La verdad Chapulín, es que tuve razón y efectivamente el video VHS sí era importante, ya que mostraba a un trío de personas que estaban investigando este lugar, Exactamente en este que estamos"

"¡Chanfle!"

"Y no sólo es eso. También mostraba a ese tipo extraño que mataba a los trío" Al oír eso. El Chapulín, se dio cuenta que este lugar es muy peligroso y más con ese hombre rondando por la casa "Y con la descripción del tipo que me diste, esto ya se complicó"

"Calma, calma. Que no pande el cunico" dijo el Chapulín, para calmar la angustia. "¿Hay algo más?"

"Si Chapulín. Que uno de los trío mencionaron que la familia Baker, estaban desaparecidos hace 3 años y se sospecha que viven en esta casa. Aunque no sé mucho sobre el tema. Pero encontré este fusible" Termina Hans, y muestra un objeto al Chapulín.

"¿Donde lo encontraste?" Preguntó el Chapulín.

"La verdad es que cuando vi el video, se mostró que la chimenea tenía una palanca secreta que abre pasillo secreto, entre en esa entrada secreta y ahí encontré el fusible"

"Lo sospeche desde un principio"

"Y no solo eso. Se ve que ahí falta un fusible" dijo Hans, mientras señalaba la caja de fusibles.

"Entonces vayamos a ponerla. ¡Síganme los buenos!" Dijo el Chapulín, y se fueron a poner el fusible.

Caminaron normalmente hacia los fusibles. Se veía que en la caga solo había tres fusibles puestos y que había un espacio restante, y tenían ese fusible en sus manos.

"Pásame el fusible, lo voy a poner" dijo el Chapulín.

"¿Seguro qué alcanzas?" Preguntó Hans.

El Chapulín Colorado, es una persona con estatura chapara, como la altura de una mujer promedio. Él Chapulín, no soporta que le digan chaparro o que alguien lo insinúe. Él Chapulín, le dio una mirada molesta a Hans, y causando poco de pánico.

"¡Que ahorita te lo paso!" Dijo Hans, rápidamente y paso el fusible.

El Chapulín, puso el fusible faltante en caja de los fusibles. Al mirarlo más de cerca, notaron que había unos dibujos en el. Cada dibujo mostraba a que parte de la casa da recibe energía. Y en la que el Chapulín, puso fue en el ático.

"Oye Chapulín, parece que el fusible que pusiste, da energía al ático. Vamos a revisarlo" dijo Hans, y él Chapulín, se preocupó.

El Chapulín, recordó que hace rato había escuchado un ruido fuerte arriba. Y tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a él.

"¡Es- espera! Estas cosas hay que hacerlas con calma. ¿Estás seguro qué debemos subir arriba?"

"Claro, el fusible estaba oculto es en esa entrada y voy a averiguar lo que haya arriba" dijo Hans, determinado. "Oh podemos y al otro camino"

Pues al otro camino, tampoco quería ir, pero no tenía opción, así que escogió de mala gana a ir arriba

"Se aprovechan de mi nobleza" dijo el Chapulín Colorado, frustrado. "Síganme los buenos" Dijo el Chapulín, y se dirigieron arriba.

Salieron del cuarto, se fueron hacia la izquierda, subieron la escalera hasta llegar. Lo primero que notaron que el cuarto estaba corto de espacio, solo había un mueble y tres muñecos maniquí. Pero se concentraron en un botón rojo que estaba a simple vista, lo presionaron y de repente. Una escalera se bajaron hasta llegar al suelo. Se subieron a la escalera hasta que se encontraron un pasillo, y que ese pasillo esta un estado peor y se notaba que al final del pasillo que no acaba y se tendría que girar a la izquierda para terminar el pasillo, pero. En la mitad del pasillo en su lado izquierdo, había una puerta. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y entraron. El cuarto que habían entrado, tenía la pared de enfrente destruída, tan grande que se podía pasar a la otra habitación. Los dos se fijaron en una mesa que estaba al lado derecho. Esa mesa tenía encima un teléfono antiguo y un una fotografía en blanco y negro.

Hans, tomó la foto y la examinó detalladamente y podia ver que la foto mostraba un helicóptero. No examinó por completo la foto y la voltio. Resultaba que la parte trasera tenía una operación escrita.

 _Nos estarán viendo desde ese helicóptero_

Hans, le encontró inquietante esa lectura, pero voltio la foto de nuevo para ver si había un detalle que no lo haya visto. Cuando la voltio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No pudo contener la sorpresa y fue a contárselo al Chapulín Colorado.

"¡Chapulín, mira está foto!" Avisó Hans, mientras le ensañaba la fotografía que tenía en la mano.

El Chapulín, miro la foto y se sorprendió igual que Hans.

"¡Chanfle! ¡Todavía hay fotos en blanco y negro!" Exclamó el Chapulín, mientras miraba la foto.

"¡No Chapulín!" Intervino Hans. "Yo me refería la imagen de la foto"

"¿Qué tiene de especial un helicóptero?" Pregunta el Chapulín.

"El símbolo que lleva" dijo Hans.

El Chapulín, miro la foto detalladamente y reconoció el símbolo, es símbolo de la corporación Umbrella.

"¡Chanfle! La corporación Umbrella"

Sabían muy bien sobre la corporación Umbrella. Era una corporación farmacéutica que creaba armas biológicas en secreto del ojo público. No fue descubierto hasta lo del incidente de Raccoon city, que millones de personas murieron en ese lugar. Pero esa corporación fue destruída mucho tiempo después del incidente. Pero aún así, El Chapulín Colorado, no cree que Umbrella esté involucrado ya que esa fotografía esta bastante vieja. Pero Hans, creía en otra cosa y que deberían irse lo más rápido posible.

"Exactamente Chapulín" Afirmó él. "Por lo que significa que tenemos que salir de inmediatamente. ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?"

"Calma, calma. Que no pande el cunico. Recuerda que el Chapulín Colorado, que nunca ha fracasado, ni mucho menos en esta situación, incluso si me traten de asustarme y-" Entonces en ese mismo momento se sonó el teléfono viejo. "¡AAHHHH!" Gritó rl Chapulín y saltó hacia los brazos de Hans.

El Chapulín, paro de gritar en unos instantes y los dos miraron el teléfono que estaba sonando.

"¡Chanfle! Ese teléfono todavía funciona" dijo Hans, asombrado.

"¿Pero quién está llamando?" Preguntó el Chapulín, mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Hans.

El Chapulín, fue a responder el teléfono con duda. Una vez hecho contesto el teléfono.

"¡Borracho!" Se oyó desde la otra linea, por cierto que lo dijo era una mujer.

"Se aprovechan de mi nobleza" dijo él Chapulín, tras escuchar el insulto

"¡¿Espera un momento?! ¿No eres él tipo que secuestró qué secuestró mi hermano?" Pregunta ella con duda, ya que está seguro de que tipo que se llevaron es un joven.

"Por supuesto que no. Solo estoy aquí porque Hans, me invocó para ayudarlo. Yo soy el Chapulín Colorado" explicó él héroe.

"Ayyy. Te conozco, tú eres ese superhéroe chaparro de México" dijo ella y el Chapulín, quedó insultado por la descripción.

"Bueno, ¿tú quién eres?" Preguntó el Chapulín, cambiando de tema.

"Me llamó Zoey. Y les estoy llamando para ayudarlos a salir de la casa de invitados" dijo ella.

El Chapulín se alegra al oír eso. Sí había una salida, solo falta que Zoey diga la salida.

"¿Cómo lo hacemos?"

"Escúchame atentamente: Primero deben buscar la llave del sótano que debe estar por donde están ustedes ahorita mismo" El Chapulín, voltea y ve a Hans, con una llave, la de sótano lo más probable. "Segundo: deben de ir abajo y dirigirse hacia la derecha hasta llegar una puerta con hongos. Al abrir la puerta se encontrarán con una puerta hacia adelante y habrá un pasillo a la izquierda, tomen el pasillo a la izquierda. Una vez llegado hasta el final, abren la puerta con la llave y bajen las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano. Tercero: deben entrar al cuarto y agarrar una llave que está en un estante, pero cuidado, porque ahí hay un holoformo, porque les puede matar a los dos" en esa parte, el Chapulín le llegó el miedo. "Una vez conseguido la llave, deben ir de nuevo a la habitación a la que están arriba y dirigirse a una escalera con barrotes que les lleva una ventana, utilicen la llave para abrir la y luego váyanse de aquí"

"Entendido" Afirmó el Chapulín.

"Por cierto, antes de que te cuelgues el teléfono, necesito decirle algo a tu amigo" dijo Zoey.

"De acuerdo" el Chapulín, dirigió la mirada hacia Hans. "La chica te quiere decir algo" avisó él mientras le pasaba el teléfono

"¿Qué dirá?" Preguntó Hans, mientras agarraba el teléfono. "Hola"

"¡Borracho!" Dijo Zoey y ella colgó el teléfono.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡¿De donde sacaron la idea de que yo estaba borracho?!

* * *

Los dos ya se habían bajado del cuarto y estaban ya en la puerta donde les conducirían hacia el sótano. La razón de que ellos no estaban en el sótano, es que estaban mirando la puerta. La puerta era de metal de barrotes, pero la puerta estaba dañada, como si algo tratara de salir por medio de golpes.

"¿Y tú crees que el holoformo, hizo esto?" Preguntó Hans, mientras miraba el Chapulín.

Después de que Zoey, colgará el teléfono. El Chapulín Colorado, le contó los detalles para salir de la casa, incluyente la amenaza del holoformo.

"Lo más probable" dijo él.

Hans, decidió en no perder más tiempo y abrió la puerta con la llave. Una vez hecho, se bajaron las escaleras lentamente, sin importar que rechine. Tenían que utilizar la linterna para ver el camino hacia abajo, sin cometer un error que les termine rodando en las escaleras. Una vez haber bajado las escaleras, se encontraron con otra puerta, lo más seguro que en ese cuarto se encuentre la llave que buscaban y también al holoformo.

"¿Entonces... ahí dentro se encuentra la llave?" Pregunta Hans, con calma.

"Sí" Afirmó Él Chapulín.

"¿Y también el holoformo?"

"Sí"

"¿Entramos?" Preguntó Hans, por indicaciones del Chapulín.

Hans, no estaba tan preocupado por la amenaza. Pero el Chapulín, estaba atemorizado por la idea de entrar, pero Hans, no notaba su temor.

El Chapulín Colorado, camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, le llegaba la preocupación, suficiente para no entrar.

"Sí entro" dijo el Chapulín

"Lo sé" contestó Hans

El Chapulín, miro la puerta de nuevo y repitió

"Sí entró"

"Por supuesto"

"Sí entró"

"Con confianza"

"Sí entró"

"Claro"

2 Horas después

Ya había pasado un tiempo y el Chapulín, no quería ir adentro por el temor de que lo mate el holoformo. Los dos estaban muy cansados, un poco más y se quedan dormidos, aunque se mantenía despiertos con la misma rutina que les impedía entrar.

"... Sí entro..." decía el Chapulín, cansado.

El Chapulín Colorado, estaba recargando sobre la pared, a un lado de la puerta.

"... No hay... duda..." Respondió Hans, igual agotado como su héroe favorito

Hans Gaedke, estaba sentado en la escalera, mientras tenía su mirada al suelo

"... Sí... entro..."

"Cuando... quieras..."

Él Chapulín, se encontraba incómodo por tanto tiempo de que estaba recargando en la pared y decidió moverse a su lado izquierdo, pero no se fijo que se dirigía a la puerta.

"Sí... en-¡ENNNN!" Y cayó al suelo del otro cuarto porque la puerta estaba abierta.

Hans, Abrió los ojos inmediatamente al oír el grito del Chapulín Colorado y miró hacia adelante para solo ver que su héroe se había caído.

"¡CHAPULÍN!" Gritó Hans, y se dirigió a entrar al cuarto.

Cuando entro Hans, al cuarto. Ayudó a su héroe a levantarse.

"¿¡Chapulín!? ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?" Preguntó Hans, preocupado.

"Lo hice intencionalmente para... despertarnos. Todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados" dijo El Chapulín.

"Y vaya que funcionó, ya estoy despierto y listo para ir por la llave"

En ese mismo instante. El Chapulín y Hans, recordaron que en la habitación en la que estaban, Estaba la llave y él holoformo. Causando la preocupación a ellos dos y miraron alrededor del cuarto para buscarlo. Pero no había señal de un enemigo, es más, solo había bolsas que median una persona normal, pero no se sabía de que estaban llena exactamente, pero no les importaba la bolsas, con excepción de una bolsa que estaba colgada en el medio del cuarto. A simple vista no se podía ver el holoformo. Con exactitud, no estaba aquí. Eso les causó duda.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunta El Chapulín.

"No lo sé, pero hay que aprovecharlo para encontrar la llave y luego irnos de aquí lo antes posible" propuso Hans.

"Es exactamente lo que yo iba decir. Síganme los buenos" dijo el Chapulín y se fueron a buscar la llave por la habitación.

Se encontraron adelante una pared de barrotes de madera en forma horizontal, pero la pared no era tan larga que no ocupaba el lado derecho. Así ir los dos se fueron a la derecha y vieron unos estantes hacia arriba en la pared de enfrente. En el estaba una muñeca de una niña con vestido, pero junto la muñeca estaba la llave de la ventana.

"¡La llave!" Dijo Hans, señalando la llave.

El Chapulín Colorado, fue por la llave, pero está demasiado alto para agarrarlo. Intentó estar de puntillas pero todavía no llegaba.

"¿Hay un banquillo cerca?" Preguntó el Chapulín.

"¿O quieres que te traiga una escalera?" Pregunta Hans, pero el Chapulín solo se enfadó con la pregunta. "... ¿O quieres que lo agarre yo?" El Chapulín, todavía no retira la mirada hacia Hans. "Si la agarro" dijo Hans, y se dirigió a tomar la llave.

De repente. Se empieza a sonar un sonido bip que proviene de las antenas del Chapulín Colorado.

"¡Silencio! ¡Mis Antenitas de Vinil están detectando la presencia del enemigo!" Avisó el Chapulín.

Antes que nada. Hans Gaedke, tomó la llave por si pasaba algo. Una vez haber agarrado la llave. Se sonó un sonido fuerte y los dos se voltearon a ver que un monstruo salía de la pared que destruyo. Los dos sabía que se trataba de un holoformo, un ser que con dientes grandes y que estaba cubierto con un tipo de moho, más bien, un ser de moho que viene a por ellos. Gracias a la pared, el holoformo, no podía atacarles directamente, por lo que tenía que dar la vuelta, pero también estaban acorralados y sin escapatoria alguna. El holoformo, ya estaba enfrente de ellos y avanzaba para atacarlos, pero avanzaba lentamente y torpemente, haciendo que su ataque fuera lento y que los dos se hicieran un lado para esquivarlo y aprovecharon para alegarse de eso y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Una vez haber llegado, la puerta estaba cerrado.

"¡Está cerrado!" Gritó Hans.

"¡¿Cómo está cerrada?! Preguntó el Chapulín, que estaba desesperado.

"¡Eso parece! ¡Como si alguien puso algo en el otro lado de la puerta!"

"¡¿Pero quién pudo haber hecho eso?!

Hans, intentó abrir la puerta, pero él holoformo, regresaba para atacarlos. El Chapulín, por la desesperación, miro por todos los Lados de la habitación para ver si encontraba algo para detener al la criatura y lo único que veía era la bolsa grande que estaba colgando. Entonces el Chapulín, pateó la bolsa y chocó contra él holoformo, causándolo que se cayera.

"¡Mucho Chapulín!" Halago Hans, al Chapulín Colorado.

"¡No contaban con mi astucia!" Presumió el Chapulín. "¡Hans! Ocúpate de este. Voy a intentar abrir la puerta"

"¡Ya dijiste Chapulín!" Afirmó Hans.

Los dos cambiaron de papeles rápidamente. Hans, ocupándose de la criatura y él Chapulín, de la puerta. Él héroe, intentaba de empujar la puerta con fuerza hasta que lo logró abrir un poquito la puerta con varios intentos. Tras haber logrado eso, notó que unas cajas estaban estorbando la puerta, evitando que se abriera la puerta.

"¿¡Pero quién puso esto!?"

De repente. Un extraño señor, se acaba de dejar ver, mientras se burlaba de ellos con una risa pertubador. Es él señor que el Chapulín, vio en el pasillo, anteriormente.

"¡Chanfle! ¡Tú!" Exclamó el Chapulín.

"¿¡Qué pasa!?" Preguntó Hans, sin perder la vista al monstruo que se estaba levantando.

Él loco, se había marchado de lugar en ese mismo, mientras que él Chapulín Colorado, miraba como de iba.

"¡El viejo loco esta aquí!" Dijo él Chapulín.

"¿¡Cómo dices!? Exclamó Hans, y él holoformo ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacia Hans, para atacarlo.

"¡Cómo lo oíste! ¡Él viejo ese está aquí!-" En ese momento. Él holoformo, en un solo ataque destruye la bolsa. Hans queda con los impactado por lo que acaba de pasar, mientras el Chapulín, le hablaba sobre él loco. "-¡Y lo peor de todo es que puso unas cajas enfrente de la puerta!"

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó Hans, al ver lo que el holoformo, había hecho.

"¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡Que no pande el cunico! ¡Recuerda que el Chapulín Colorado! ¡Nunca ha sido derrotado nunca jamás!"

"Eh... ¿Chapulín?" Decía Hans, nervioso mientras se acercaba la bestia.

"¿Qué?"

"La bolsa..."

"No te preocupes, ahorita la pateó" El Chapulín, no sabía que la bolsa ya estaba destruido y que Hans, estaba en el medio del cuarto. Por lo que terminó pateando a Hans, por error.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó Hans, terminó impulsado hacia delante.

Lo malo de todo es que terminó en los brazos del holoformo, como si lo abrazara. Hans, examinó la situación en la que estaba y lo encuentro incómodo.

"¡Que pasó! ¡que pasó! ¡Yo le voy al Pumas!" Dijo Hans, pero luego se percató en el peligro en la que estaba. "Oh oh" e instantes después. Él holoformo, trató de devorar su cara y causando que el holoformo, cayera sobre Hans.

Él holoformo, aprovechó que tenía a su presa debajo de él y trató de devorarlo, pero Hans, no se dejaba comerse, usando toda su fuerza para evitar que se lo comieran, pero no duraría mucho tiempo así.

"¡Chapulín!" Gritaba Hans, para que lo ayudara.

El Chapulín Colorado, se dirigió atacar al holoformo. aprovechando que estaba distraído con él chico, le golpeó a la cabeza con su Chipote Chillón. La bestia no parecía afectarle mucho, pero lo suficiente para llamar su atención al quien le pego. El holoformo, dejó de atacar a Hans, y se levantó para perseguir al Chapulín Colorado. Antes que pudiera ir tras él héroe, Hans, agarro su pierna izquierda y la levanto para que se cayera al suelo.

"¡Ahora Chapulín!" Gritó Hans, mientras retenía sus piernas para que no se moviera.

El Chapulín Colorado, empezó a darle una serie de golpes a la cabeza del monstruo. Todo paro, cuando el cuerpo del holoformo, empezó a separarse, como cada membrana se cortara y se reducirá hasta que se desaparezca por completo.

Los dos examinaron los restos de la bestia.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó el Chapulín.

"No lo sé. Pero parece que se retiró" dijo Hans, tratando de examinar lo que pasó. "Pero al parecer esa cosa era una arma biológica"

"¡¿Un arma bioló-?! ¿¡Qué?!" Preguntó el Chapulín, sorprendido

"Gica"

"¡Chanfle!"

"Sí Chapulín" afirmó Hans. "No parece que fuera un monstruo cualquiera y también recuerda la fotografía que encontramos antes" Explicó él.

"Lo sospeche desde un principio"

"Pero una cosa es seguro. Una vez haber salido de la casa, tenemos que llamar a la BSAA, para que se encargue de esto" La BSAA, es una organización que lucha contra el bioterrorismo biológico, ya que se ha causado bastantes daños y muertes. Por lo tanto se ha creado esa organización para acabar con esa amenaza. "Y voy asegurarme que haga una orden de cateo, orden de arresto, una orden de exterminación-"

"Y una vez ahí, también pide una orden de enchiladas" agregó el Chapulín.

Con lo que dijo él héroe. Hans, recordó que no había desayunado desde que despertó, con solo pensar en la comida, le llegó el hambre.

"Me lleva el chanfle, ya me dio hambre. Cuando salgamos de aquí, voy a ir a desayunar. Ayyy, los desayunos en Estado los Unidos son buenos" dijo Hans, pensando en la comida.

"¿Me invitas?" Preguntó el Chapulín, cayendo a la tentación.

"Por supuesto que-" Hans se callo un momento, mientras sentía un mal sabor de boca.

Él joven, pensó en donde salió el mal sabor. Pero cuando pensó en eso, se preocupó y abrió los bien los ojos.

"¿Ch- ¿Chapulín?" Empieza hablar Hans, con preocupación. "C- creó que cuando el holoformo, estaba encima de mi. U- una de su mucosidad entro en mi boca. Y tengo entendido de que eso era una arma biológica, y que eso significa que está hecho de un virus, ¿y existe la posibilidad de que me he infectado y me convierte en eso?"

El Chapulín Colorado, se quedo pensando brevemente y en silencio, hasta que pensó en una respuesta sencilla.

"Sí" Afirmó él héroe.

"¡CON PERMISITO, DIJO MONCHITO!" Gritó Hans y se fue corriendo a un baño para lavarse la boca.

El Chapulín, no pudo seguirle la vista, pero oyó un fuerte sonido. Cuando voltio para ver que había pasado, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Supo que Hans, pudo abrir la puerta completamente y que las cajas que estaban de estorbo, estaban destruidas.

"Como hay gente que hace cualquier cosa para tener buena salud" Pero de repente, recordó que la criatura podría volver de nuevo y su expresión cambio. "Pero por si acaso vuelve de nuevo, yo ya me retiro" dijo el Chapulín y se fue de allí.

* * *

Los dos se encontraban en el baño. Hans, se estaba enjuagando la boca en lavamanos y el Chapulín, observaba como se lavaba. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo en el baño.

"Ya llevas más de veinte minutos así ¿cuando vas a parar?" Preguntó el Chapulín, ya agotado de esperar.

"¡No pararé hasta que esté cien por ciento seguro de que no estoy infectado! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que con la hambre que tengo no ayuda!" Explicó Hans.

"¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡Que no pande el cunico! Si estuvieras infectado, ya sentirías alguna síntoma. ¿Verdad?"

"Creo que si" afirmó Hans "Si tú dices que yo no estoy infectado, te creo" dijo Hans y se paro de lavarse la boca.

El Chapulín, se alegro de que él parada de limpiarse, pero aún sentía inconformidad, ya que cuando él héroe había llegado aquí. Noto que la agua estaba de un gris oscuro. Solo con dar una mirada y él sentía mal. Hans, no tardó en ver la expresión en su rostro.

"¿Chapulín? ¿Te sucede algo mal?" Preguntó Hans.

"Lo que pasa que este retrete me da asco. Pero, esto lo soluciono" dijo el Chapulín y jaló la llave.

Cuando se terminó de vaciar la agua sucia del inodoro, hubo una sorpresa. Resultaba que ahí estaba una pistola. Los dos estaban impresionados por el descubrimiento.

"¡Chanfle!" Exclamó el Chapulín, mientras que Hans, agarraba la pistola para examinarla.

Hans, pudo ver que la pistola esta en buenas condiciones. La modelo de la pistola es una M1911, una pistola que se usaba desde la Primera Guerra Mundial y la actualidad.

"¿Esta cargada?" Preguntó él héroe.

Hans, quito el cargador de la pistola para ver si tiene balas. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que el cargador estaba completo.

"Sí"

"Como hay gente que tira todo en buen estado" dijo el Chapulín.

"Pero una cosa es segura"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Antes que pudiera responder la pregunta. Hans, olió la pistola accidentalmente. Pudo captar que tiene un olor horrible.

"Lavar la pistola antes de usarla" Dijo Hans, y se fue a limpiar la pistola. "Por cierto, después de lavarlo, deberíamos llevarlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para defenderme, ten en cuenta que eres él único en llevar un arma"

El Chapulín Colorado, no estaba de acuerdo de que él joven lleve un arma de fuego, ya que desconoce si la sabe usarla.

"¿Sabes cómo funciona?" Pregunta el Chapulín.

"Sí se como funciona perfectamente. ¿O acaso crees que soy un idiota- ¡No me respondas!" Dijo Hans.

"Pero aún insisto ¿porque quieres llevar eso contigo?"

"Por si acaso de que el holoformo vuelva de nuevo. Y ten cuenta que es una arma biológica, por lo que no hay problema en dispararle"

"Eso sí" Admitió el Chapulín. "Pero también es conveniente en salir de aquí lo más rápido posible"

"Totalmente de acuerdo" dijo Hans, una vez haber terminado de limpiar la pistola.

"Síganme los buenos" dijo el Chapulín, y se fueron arriba.

Los dos avanzaban rápidamente y con cuidado para no tener ningún atraso más adelante. Los dos ya estaban bastante confiados ya que tenían la llave de la ventana, lo único que faltaba era dirigirse hacia la salida.

Por un minuto, ya habían llegado al ático. Pero hubo una sorpresa, el teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo, lo más probable era Zoey, al que hablaba por teléfono.

"Otra vez ella" Dijo el Chapulín "¿Que querrá?"

Hans, sin perder más tiempo, él respondió el teléfono.

"¿Encontraron la llave?" Preguntó Zoey, en tono frío.

"Sí la encontramos" Informó Hans.

"Entonces váyanse de aquí" Ordenó ella.

"Antes de eso, tienes que responder varias preguntas como: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿El holoformo, en una arma biológica? ¿Quién es ese viejo qué casi nos mata? ¿O...-" Antes que pudiera seguir preguntando, notó que Zoey ya había colgado el teléfono. "- saber que había colgado" dijo Hans y colgó el teléfono.

"Bueno, creo ya-" Antes que pudiera completar lo que iba a decir el Chapulín. El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

"¿Ahora qué quiere?" Preguntó Hans, molesto y contesto de nuevo el teléfono. "¿Un detalle que te falto?"

"Sí. ¡Borracho!" Dijo Zoey, y colgó el teléfono

"Se aprovechan de mi nobleza" dijo Hans, frustrado y el Chapulín, se le quedó viendo. "No eres el único que que dice eso. ¿Dijo no?"

"Como decía, ya deberíamos irnos" Propuso el Chapulín, y Hans afirmó con la cabeza.

Los dos ya se dirigieron hacia la salida. El Chapulín fue él primero en subir a las escaleras, mientras que Hans, vigilaba la retaguardia.

"La llave" Pidió el Chapulín, para abrir la ventana.

Hans, dejó de vigilar y registro sus bolsillos para sacar la llave y pasarla a su héroe favorito. Una vez haberlo encontrado, se lo pasó.

"¡Vuela!" Avisó Hans, por medio de un grito y lanzó la llave para que el Chapulín, lo agarraba en el aire.

El Chapulín, falló en atraparlo. Hans, recogió la llave y la lanzó de nuevo al Chapulín, y el Chapulín, falló de nuevo. Hicieron el mismo intento y falló de nuevo. Después otro intento fallido, Hans, decidió pasarle la llave a la mano del Chapulín. El Chapulín, utilizó la llave y abrió la ventana.

"¡Mucho Chapulín, Eres lo máximo!" Halago Hans, al Chapulín Colorado

"¡No contaban con mi astucia!" Presumió él héroe. "Ahora síganme los-" Antes que pudiera completar lo que iba a decir. Sus antenitas de vinil empezaron a sonar. "Espera. Mis antenitas de vinil están detectando la presencia del enemigo"

"¡Jaja!" Se oyó una risa maniaca por detrás de Hans. Él chico, giró hacia atrás, porque un viejo lo hizo para golpearlo. "Bienvenido a la familia, hijo" Y él le pega en el rostro.

"Gracias" dijo él antes de caer noqueado.

Luego de que se cayera completamente, Él loco miro el Chapulín Colorado.

"Y tú también" dijo él viejo y se fue donde estaba el Chapulín, para tirarlo de escalera

"¡Espera! ¡No!" Gritó el Chapulín, mientras se agarraba de la escalera para que no lo tiren.

Él viejo jalaba la pierna del Chapulín, fuertemente hasta que logró tirarlo y cayendo de espalda. El Chapulín se levantó lo más rápido posible para poderse defenderse. Una vez levantado, se puso en forma defensiva para combatir. Él viejo, fue el primero en atacar, pero el Chapulín lo esquivo yendo de bajo de las piernas de loco. Él loco, volvió atacarlo de la misma forma y el Chapulín, lo esquivo de la misma forma. Se volvieron hacerlo por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión, él viejo lo atrapó mientras el Chapulín, cruzaba entre sus piernas. El Chapulín no se dejo fácilmente y le empezó a darle patadas en la cara para liberarse. Después de varias patadas, el Chapulín logró liberarse. Aprovechando de que él viejo se estaba recuperando de las patadas, el Chapulín se preparó para atacarlo con patadas. El Chapulín le dio una patada con su pierna derecha, pero el viejo atrapó la pierna. El Chapulín, sin ninguna opción posible para atacarlo, empezó a darle una par de patadas con su pierna izquierda, pero también la atrapó y cargó al superhéroe. Él viejo, demostró que tenía bastante fuerza para cargar a alguien, aunque no era bastante pesado ya que él estaba cargando al Chapulín. Luego él loco, lo tiro al suelo como si fuera una mesa. Después se fue a por una caja para estrellarlo en la cabeza del Chapulín. Antes de que pudiera pegarle con la caja, la caja fue destruída por un disparo. Hans, que ya estaba despierto, dio el disparo a la caja con su pistola, y Hans, estaba apuntándole a la cabeza.

"Ahora si viejo, te toco el ocho" dijo Hans, sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza. "Ahora quiero que te quedes en donde esta o sino te disparo, ¿comprendes?"

"Oh chico, lo comprendo muy bien" dijo él viejo, mientras se volteaba para ver a Hans, con una mirada loca.

Hans, se quedo preocupado por cómo actuaba el viejo ese. Él no tenía ninguna intención de matarlo a sangre fría.

"Oye, para tu información. Esta pistola está cargada y sí sé cómo usarla, y no tenemos necesidad de ver la caja." Explicó Hans, a pesar de que su explicación no sea buena.

"Lo sé" Afirmó él loco.

"¿Y entonces?"

"Quiero que me dispares"

Hans, se quedó con los ojos abiertos, no esperaba que alguien le diera una respuesta así.

"¿¡Acaso estás loco!? ¡Esto te puede matar!"

"¡Confía en mí! ¡No me matará!"

En ese momento, el Chapulín Colorado, se recuperó y agarró su Chipote Chillón, y empezó a golpearlo, pero al parecer, él loco parecía no sentir ningún daño alguno. El Chapulín, aún seguía pegándolo aprovechando que estos dos discutían.

"¡¿Acaso crees que voy a creer en un loco cómo tú?!"

"¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido!"

"¡No soy tímido! ¡Ni mucho menos idiota! Bueno, en ocasiones algo cosas que no debería. ¡Pero no soy él idiota que quiere que le disparen!"

"Confía en mí. Este viejo puede soportarlo lo que des"

"¡Lo que te voy a dar son cuernos! ¡Y..."

Los dos dejaron de discutir cuando se dieron cuenta de que el Chapulín, estaba golpeando al viejo.

"A poco creías que era en serio" dijo el Chapulín, como excusa.

Hans, aprovechando de que él viejo, estaba mirando el Chapulín. Le fue a pegar con la culata de pistola. Pero él loco, logró defenderse atrapando la muñeca.

"¡Oh vaya!" Exclamó Hans, mientras que él loco, lo lanzaba cerca del teléfono.

Hans, cayó bruscamente, hasta el teléfono cayó también. Hans, noto como estaba el teléfono y por estarla razón respondió.

"!Aghh! ¿Hola?"

"¡Borracho!" Decía Zoey, y Hans, se quedó con cara de enojo.

"¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Vamos hay!" Exclamó Hans.

Mientras tanto, el Chapulín y él loco, seguían combatiendo. El Chapulín, trató de pegarle con su Chipote Chillón a la cabeza, pero el viejo lo terminó agarrando hacia arriba con sus dos manos. Antes que pudiera lanzarlo hacia el suelo. Hans, lo apunto por detrás.

"¡Arriba las manos!" Ordenó Hans.

"Ya los tengo levantado" dijo él loco.

"Bueno, eso fue fácil" Decía Hans, mientras observaba la prueba. "¡Bueno ahora deja al suelo al Chapulín!" Ordenó Hans.

Él loco, tiró al Chapulín, al suelo como si fuera un muñeco.

"Okey, debí haberlo especificado" Dijo Hans. "Pero eso sí, está la última advertencia que te doy. Te rindes o disparo"

"¿Por fin tienes valor para dispararle a este viejo?" Preguntaba él loco, sin ninguna preocupación.

"Solo cuando es de defensa propia" explicó Hans.

"Oh, estoy emocionado por verlo" Dijo él viejo.

Él viejo, trató de pegarle sin avisó alguno, pero Hans, le disparo en el pie. Él loco, terminó gritando de dolor.

"¿Cómo la ves mi amigo? Yo dije que te disiparía, no te mataría." Explicó Hans. "Ahora quiero ver que vas hacer al respecto"

Él loco, aprovechó que él joven había bajado la guardia y le pego a la cabeza.

"Ahh... eso" dijo Hans, y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

El Chapulín Colorado, aprovechó que él sujeto estaba distraído. Le pisó el pie malo y le pego a la cabeza con su Chipote Chillón. Él viejo terminó agachando del dolor y el Chapulín, le pega en la retaguardia. Él viejo cayó al suelo derrotado y din poder continuar más.

"¡No contaban con mi astucia!" Presumía el Chapulín, victoriosamente.

En unos momentos, Hans, recobró el conocimiento. Lo primero que noto es que él loco, estaba derrotado.

"¡Lo logramos Chapulín! ¡Él viejo maniaco está derrotado!" Decía Hans, alegremente.

"¡Pues claro! ¡Recuerda que el Chapulín Colorado, nunca ha sido derrotado nunca jamás"

"Por supuesto que lo sé" Afirmó Hans. "Pero ahora tenemos que aprovechar el momento para escaparnos" Dijo Hans, y el Chapulín, estaba de acuerdo con eso. "Antes de que algo peor pueda aparecer"

"¿Y a poco crees que pueda aparecer alguien más?" Preguntaba el Chapulín.

"¡Qué escándalo está sucediendo aquí!" Se oía que una mujer de mayor edad estaba gritando.

Los dos voltearon a ver quien gritaba. Vieron que se trataba de una mujer de mayor y jorobada, estaba investigando la casa. Se podía ver que estaba furiosa la mujer.

"¡Insisto! ¡Que demonios ha pasado-" la mujer no pudo completar lo que iba a decir al ver al loco tirado al suelo. "¡Jack! ¡Mi amor! ¿¡Qué te pasó?!" Preguntaba la mujer angustiaba, mientras se dirigía con prisa a por Jack.

Jack, apenas con pocas fuerzas, podía dirigir la mirada a su mujer.

"Oh Marguerite. Eh sido golpeado por esos dos tipos" dijo Jack, mientras miraba a su esposa.

"¿¡Cuáles dos estas-?!" No continuó preguntando al ver al Chapulín y a Hans.

Los dos se quedaron preocupados y ocultaron sus armas, de tras sus espaldas y pusieron caras de inocentes, pero Marguerite, no creyó en eso.

"¡Ustedes! ¿¡Atacaron a mi esposo!?" Preguntaba ella con odio.

"Bueno, yo opino-"

"¡FUERA DE MI MALDITA CASA!" Gritaba ella con un gritó, espantoso.

* * *

Los dos ahora estaban fuera de la casa, pero corrían con una velocidad sorprendente para escaparse del lugar lo más posible.

"¡Corre!" Gritaba el Chapulín.

"¡Sííí!" Afirmó Hans, mientras corría por detrás de él.

Así siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la ciudad más cercana.

* * *

 _Los dos lograron escapar de la casa, sanos y a salvos de ese lugar del terror. Informaron a las autoridades al respecto sobre de sus experiencias de aquel lugar_

 _Cuando las autoridades registraron la casa, no encontraron ninguna cinta de video o ninguna otra prueba de los asesinato._

 _El Chapulín Colorado, sigue su carrera luchando contra el mal, y esperando que nunca volviera ese lugar._

 _Hans Gaedke, logró unirse a la organización para combatir al bioterrorismo biológico, pero un mes después lo despidieron por ser demasiado honesto con sus superiores._

 _Pero el misterio de la familia Baker, sigue sin resolver por completo, pero eso es historia para otro día._


End file.
